Valeria
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Cuando todo parece desmoronarse a su paso, conoce a una mujer que le cambiara la vida...a él y a Kurt.


Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, este oneshot está dedicado a Irma, también conocida en el gleeklatino como DCazula, su recompensa, gracias Irma por estar ahí cuando tengo mis arranques y por querer tanto al Tigre, esto es para ti.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia trata temas a favor de las familias con padres del mismo sexo, si no te gusta re recomiendo dejes de leer…ahora.

* * *

"Valeria"

La luz del sol entraba suavemente por la gran ventana de aquella pequeña pero confortable habitación, esa mañana de domingo los dueños del lugar se mantenían recostados en la cama, respirando suavemente mientras sus miradas se encontraban suavemente, la noche anterior había sido agitada, habían celebrado su sexto aniversario de casados y el nuevo negocio uno de ellos, entre un par de copas de vino, frutos rojos y chocolate liquido se habían derretido mutuamente en caricias haciendo el amor hasta que sus cuerpos se habían agotado completamente, ahora eran víctimas de la confortable pereza.

-…aun tienes sueño bebe –murmuro el pelinegro de ojos color caramelo antes de sonreírle con suavidad cuando le vio bostezar ligeramente- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más? –Murmuro antes de mover una mano hacia los cabellos castaños del ojiazul-

- no quiero pasar toda el domingo en cama –murmuro somnoliento el castaño dejando que el otro pasara sus dedos por sus cabellos- además… ¿Qué harías tú? –pregunto mientras el otro solo movía sus dedos hacia su barbilla de forma suave y serena- verme dormir como el perverso hombre que eres ¿no es así Anderson? –pregunto con un tono acusatorio logrando que el pelinegro riera de forma suave y tranquila- en verdad tienes un grave problema con tus fijaciones –dijo antes de acercarse más al otro para que el pelinegro terminara acariciándole de la barbilla hasta uno de sus hombros, pasando suavemente por uno de los costados de su cuello-

- solo tengo una fijación –dijo Blaine con suavidad antes de acercarse para dejar un beso lánguido en los labios rosados del castaño quien simplemente cerro los ojos y disfruto el contacto entre ambos – tú eres mi máxima fijación Kurt…no…más bien lo eres todo para mí –murmuro sobre los labios del castaño logrando que este sonriera antes de mover sus brazos hacia el cuello ajeno-

- eres terriblemente cursi Blaine Devon Anderson –dijo Kurt con aire divertido antes de que el pelinegro rodara sobre el cuerpo ajeno con tal de quedar sobre él- también eres increíblemente mañoso –dijo divertido cuando el pelinegro se acercaba a la curvatura de su cuello para dejar un par de besos suaves mientras las sabanas color arena le cubrían hasta la cintura- …Blaine pensé que anoche había sido suficiente –murmuro mientras el pelinegro volvía los besos sobre la piel de su cuello más atrevidos y menos cautelosos, logrando que un suave gemido saliera de los labios rosados mientras el pelinegro tomaba entre sus labios un trozo de su piel justo debajo de su oído y la mandíbula-

-…cuando se trata de ti…nunca…nunca es suficiente –murmuro el pelinegro alejándose de su cuello para ver frente a frente al otro, desviando ligeramente su mirada hacia el cuello ajeno para comprobar que su travesura estaba hecha, una sonrisa afilada en sus labios logró que Kurt abriese más sus ojos para hacerlo a un lado y sentarse en la cama mientras se llevaba una mano a donde su querido esposo le había estado dedicando algo de tiempo- bebe, no seas tan cruel –dijo divertido mientras el castaño volvía a verlo –

- ¡Nada de marcas señor, ¿recuerdas?! –dijo Kurt a todo pulmón antes de que el pelinegro volviera a acercarse para abrazarlo por la cintura mientras batía sus largas y espesas pestañas negras acompañadas de una mirada caramelo de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia- ¡nada de caritas señor! –Dijo el castaño antes de que el pelinegro dejara un beso en su hombro desnudo- cielos… en serio, en serio Blaine ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa manía? No soy un caballo para que me marques como tuyo –gruño antes de que el pelinegro se apretara más contra él y le dejara un beso en la comisura de sus labios-

- es que tu piel es demasiado sensible Kurt, no puedo evitarlo…además…a ti te gusta –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios antes de que Kurt rodara los ojos y negara sin poder evitar reírse, Blaine solía ser así, algo mimado en algunas ocasiones, usualmente Blaine era el hombre maduro y responsable que por cierto, tanto amaba su padre, pero estaban esas veces, esas contadas y adorables veces en las que se portaba como todo un pequeño señorito mimado de alta sociedad – además no saldremos a ningún lado hoy ¿recuerdas? podemos quedarnos todo el día en casa…tú, yo y tus adorables marquitas –dijo antes de mover sugestivamente sus pobladas cejas-

- basta jajaja, basta señor Anderson, si por usted fuera estaríamos confinados a estas cuatro paredes –dijo el castaño con aire acusador antes de empujar uno de sus dedos contra el pecho del otro- además tenemos que ir de compras en la tarde ¿recuerdas? –pregunto el castaño al pelinegro quien rebusco en su cabeza antes de recordar cierto detalle , abriendo sus ojos inmediatamente mientras se sacudía los cortos pero relucientes rizos negros - ¡exacto!

-…cierto, no podemos evitar esa cita, después de todo lo que hiciste para conseguir que nos diseñaran una cuna especial para el bebe –dijo el pelinegro antes de moverse un poco y estirarse, ahora que lo recordaba de hecho era toda un milagro que se las mostraran ese día que no laboraban, él que Kurt fuese reconocido como el organizador de eventos sociales más exitoso y joven de Nueva York y posiblemente de esa lado del país había ayudado mucho- cielos…-murmuro-

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kurt al verlo repentinamente callado- Blaaaaaine ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto acercándose al pelinegro quien solo le dedico una suave sonrisa- hace unos segundos estaba todo sonrisas y caricias –dijo antes de que el pelinegro respirara hondo- vamos Blainey ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- es solo que… -murmuro el pelinegro antes de que Kurt terminara recostándolo en la cama completamente para acurrucarse con él- sé que todo está bien…pero…-volvió a respirar hondo, sin embargo Kurt espero con paciencia, tenía una idea de lo que de pronto parecía haber sacudido a su querido esposo, pero aun así dejaría que él hablara, mientras tanto movió una de sus manos y acaricio la barbilla del otro, esa misma que de hecho tenía que ser rasurada más seguido de lo que muchos imaginarían y aunque claro Blaine siendo el hombre pulcro que era no permitía que la barba llegara a los ojos de nadie, incluso Kurt se había atragantado cuando le había visto regresar en esas "fachas" después de unos largos días de derroche creativo en los que el pelinegro se había enclaustrado en su estudio para sus canciones- …¿no crees que Irmita se…arrepienta? –murmuro mientras el castaño solo le respondía con una sonrisa- ¿también lo dudas? –pregunto ahora con un tono más alarmado de voz, si Kurt tenía esa sensación entonces definitivamente estaban en problemas, Kurt era el de las corazonadas-

- No, no, tranquilízate –dijo con suavidad el castaño – por favor Blaine, esa mujer te adora…-dijo y un brillo receloso se notó en los ojos azules, pero Blaine lo dejo pasar, no es que Kurt no adorara a esa mujer, y ella a él, solo que a veces las cosas eran un poco intensas entre ellos, agradables, pero no quitaba lo intenso- ¿debo recordarte lo que pasó cuando la conociste? -murmuro el castaño antes lo cual el pelinegro solo sonrió-…exacto, exacto Blaine Anderson, ¿Cómo crees que ella se negaría a darnos al bebe? Irma te adora…

- No seas celoso bebe, te adora a ti también –murmuro el pelinegro con suavidad- te lo ha dicho miles de veces –dijo en el mismo tono- solo…me preocupa un poco, sobre todo por lo último que paso…

- lo sé, lo sé bien, pero debemos ser positivos, Irma es una excelente mujer, ya nos dijo que quiere estar cerca de nosotros e incluso ya hablamos de cuando y como le diríamos al bebe quien es ella realmente –dijo el castaño antes de que Blaine le abrazara por la cintura-…Blaine cariño, todo saldrá bien, ya veraz…anda…anímate ¿no estabas todo meloso? –Murmuro con suavidad logrando que el pelinegro sonriera de regreso- ¡oh por todos los cielos eres un hombre mañoso Anderson! –Dijo antes de apretarse contra él bajo las sabanas mientras el sol se filtraba suavemente entre las cortinas que ya bailaban serenamente gracias a la suave y fresca brisa-

Nuevos y suaves besos se fugaron y se enredaron entre ambos, aún tenían tiempo antes de que la tarde llegaran y tuvieran que dar el visto bueno a una cuna que habían mandado hacer especialmente para aquel pequeño que aún no nacía y en algún momento solo se quedaron callados, observándose mutuamente, recordando por igual en un suave silencio, un encuentro que les estaba cambiando la vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- FLASH BACK –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llovía en la gran manzana, las personas se movían rápidamente por las calles buscando escapar de la lluvia, chocando incluso entre si y peleando en muchas ocasiones por un taxi en alguna esquina, pero así era Nueva York, demasiado competitiva y acelerada, demasiado despierta y desinteresada de los demás, por eso muchas cosas pasaban sin que otros las notaran, como un hombre de cabello negro , camisa roja sencilla, avenida al cuerpo, pantalones color plomo de vestir, tenis color rojo, ninguna señal de calcetas , lo que significaba un resfriado seguro tal vez, el cabello usualmente engominado de gel había cedido a la lluvia dejando un par de risos adherirse a su frente y su cuello, caminaba solo, abatido y meditabundo, empujado un par de veces por alguna persona que quería alcanzar algo…alguien, pero nadie le veía a él, ni una palabra de disculpa, ni una mirada a sus ojos enrojecidos color caramelo, a la humedad de sus pestañas.

Camino un par de calles más, dando vuelta en una esquina y tropezando con una mujer cuando esta iba saliendo de una panadería, ella llevaba en una de sus manos un lindo paraguas color blanco con el mango en color caoba, sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta baja, zapatos negros de piso, blusa blanca y unos jeans, una mujer bastante sencilla de cabello, cabello color chocolate de pestañas espesas y una sonrisa sencilla.

- Disculpa –dijo la joven mujer más al ver al otro empapado pardeo un par de veces antes de acercarse un poco al otro- ¿estás bien? –pregunto ella , logrado que el pelinegro solo respirara hondo y asintiera antes de moverse para hacerse a un lado y dejarla pasar- no, no…espera…-dijo antes de aventurarse a tomar uno de sus brazos, y fue entonces que los ojos caramelo, casi verdosos de él se toparon con los suyo-…-sacudiendo rápidamente sus ideas, dejo pasar la belleza de ese hombre porque si, era atractivo, aun con el aura melancólica rodeándole de pies a cabeza encontró al pelinegro terriblemente atractivo-…ven –dijo antes de señalarle la puerta por donde había salido, entonces lo vio dudar y no pudo evitar pensar en él como en algún cachorrito empapado que teme mojar el piso de su casa, nunca se lo diría pero lo había pensado- está bien, es mío , nadie te dirá nada –dijo y le regalo una sonrisa encontrándose con una muy suave y dulce por parte del otro-

Entonces entraron, ella lo llevo a la parte de descanso de la pastelería –panadería y le entrego una camisa, la ventaja de tener familia trabajando en el negocio era que podían tomar sus cosas prestadas en caso de emergencias, y ella no encontraba otra emergencia más latente que la de aquel hermoso hombre empapado por la lluvia, le dio espacio para que se cambiara mientras ella iba por algo de café y dos rebanadas de pay de limón , cuando regreso tuvo que recordar cómo es que sus piernas se movían por si solas, realmente, en verdad…en serio era un hombre atractivo, se mordió el labio de solo saber que tal vez solo tal vez podría tener una oportunidad, ironías de la vida, casi de película, seguía sin poder moverse hasta que los ojos caramelo volvieron a ella y una sonrisa más abierta reactivaron la motricidad en sus piernas.

Su nombre era Irma, y después de intentar que hablar un poco de ella esperando animar al otro, se encontró con que el nombre de él era Blaine, Blaine Anderson y no solo eso, entre sorbos de café ella descubrió la razón de que sus ojos le resultaran bellos pero tristes, Blaine era un músico, cantaba en algunos restaurantes y bares, estaba iniciando a escribir sus propias canciones y acababa de encontrar un representante que le prometía sacar un single a la venta, estaba felizmente casado, apenas unos años, con el amor de su vida, Kurt Hummel otro artista nato que últimamente solicitaban para organizar bodas y eventos sociales, todo desde que el castaño había organizado una hermosa boda para la hija de su ex jefa , la editora en jefe de Vogue, ambos eran felices con sus altos y bajos en la relación, Irma supo que se habían conocido por azares del destino y que ambos eran de Ohio, por su parte Irma le conto que era mexicana, de Veracruz, había llegado hace unos años a Nueva York y ella junto a otros familiares tenía ese local, era una segunda parte se podría decir de la que tenían sus padres en México, pero pronto ella se vio más interesada en su vida que en contarle la propia, porque después de todo era él quien se veía triste y no ella, no podía dejar a un hombre tan apuesto y dulce como él con esa pena en el pecho, pena que no entendía, de hecho de no ser porque el pelinegro dijo varias veces que él y su esposo, Kurt, estaban bien, casi habría jurado que estaban separándose.

Una segunda ronda de café y un par de sonrisas más sinceras departe de pelinegro sacaron a colación que él y su esposo estaban tomando el siguiente paso, habían conseguido una pecera con tres lindos peces dorados, lo cual Irma alabo e indico que si conseguían una planta, ella se iba a vivir con ellos, una broma que solía ser parte de sus ideales personales, tener un buen esposo o un lindo novio, un pez dorado y un par de plantas que cuidar, logro que Blaine sonriera una vez más y mencionara que debían hablar con Kurt, bromas…varias bromas ligeras, hasta que el pelinegro respiro hondo y le conto, como realmente su gran paso había sido cuando por medio de una agencia habían contactado a una jovencita que quería dar a su bebe, era una chica de 16 años cuyo novio se había esfumado del mapa en cuanto ella le había insinuado sobre su embarazo, Blaine le conto como todo iba bien, ellos habían pagado cada pequeño detalle que la pequeña Angie necesitaba, estaban esperando la llamada hace unos días, porque los nueve meses se habían cumplido y esa misma mañana el teléfono había sonado, justo cuando Kurt estaba visitando a una mujer que quería una despedida de soltera y todo el evento de boda , luna de miel , etcétera. Blaine estaba desayunando, preparándose para ir a comprar un par de cuerdas para su guitarra y más partituras para su teclado, era madre de Angie, ella se había ido a Canadá junto a su nuevo esposo y Angie se había quedado a cuidado de su padre, un hombre severo que le había exigido que entregara al bebe a quien quisiera si quería seguir viviendo bajo su techo, Angie realmente no era mala chica, ella quería terminar la escuela y sabía que no podía con un bebe, por eso había ido a la agencia, por eso había elegido a Kurt y Blaine, una pareja joven con buenos ingresos monetarios, cariñosos y deseosos de una familia, pero su madre había vuelto y estaba decidida a llevarse a Angie, es más les había comunicado que tenía una orden del juez de lo familiar con el permiso de su padre para llevarse a Angie y al bebe, entonces Blaine había tratado de que no fuese así , le había tratado de explicar que no podía hacerles eso, pero nada se pudo hacer, ni cuando llamo a Kurt y este intento comunicarse con la mujer, por eso alrededor de una hora todo ya estaba perdido, Kurt se había regresado al departamento y había llorado tanto el corazón de Blaine se había estrujado, en algún punto se había quedado dormido y Blaine había tenido que salir, debía salir a caminar o terminaría consumido.

Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a llorar ante los ojos de Irma quien se había quedado callada en cuanto se había mencionado que perderían la oportunidad, Blaine y al parecer Kurt estaban muy lastimados, temían intentarlo otra vez y hablar de eso dolía, pero aun así Blaine quería una familia y estaba seguro que Kurt también la deseaba, solo que… solo que el perder personas nunca se le había dado bien a Kurt, era renuente a perder lazos importantes y temía, Blaine temía que se volviera frio por unos días, que todo se quebrara y viéndose completamente pesimista que los problemas terminaran consumiéndolos.

Irma no conocía a Kurt, no aparte de lo que Blaine le había contado y parecía alguien realmente amable, cariñoso y …bueno Blaine hablaba de él como quien habla de un ángel que bajo a la tierra y le sonrió a un niño, así que tenía una buena idea del castaño, tampoco conocía realmente a Blaine, pero algo le decía que era exactamente lo que sus ojos veían, un hombre increíblemente apuesto, pero también increíblemente amoroso y dulce, era injusto para ellos , la vida estaba siendo una perra desalmada con esa pareja que de pronto sintió debía proteger, era curioso cómo había pasado de pensar en tener alguna oportunidad con el pelinegro a querer protegerlo a él y a su pareja de cualquier perra que se atrevería a lastimarlos, la revelación se dio como si algún tipo de rayo la partiera por la mitad y sin mas dijo las palabras que marcarían para siempre la vida de los tres.

"Yo puedo tener a sus bebes"

De ahí en fuera todo fluyo como una película de comedia romántica, fue un poco complicado darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio y fue más complicado ir a hablar con Kurt, conociéndolo finalmente, para que iniciaran con eso, porque si, ella realmente quería hacer algo por ellos, tener uno, dos, diez bebes de unos hombres tan apuestos no era problema, no cuando después de todo ellos merecían un bebe, convencer a Kurt duro tiempo…tiempo en el que Irma , Blaine y Kurt salían a conocerse, tiempo en el que incluso Irma comenzó a dar señales de algún tipo de fanatismos por ellos, era algo así como su animadora personal y por alguna extraña razón no paraba de fotografiarlos juntos.

Un día ambos fueron a una clínica genética, ese día en que un coctel especial de ambos fue preparado para fecundar un ovulo de Irma, ni Blaine ni Kurt sabrían quién sería el padre, realmente no importaba, pero habían querido hacer eso para que el nadador "más fuerte" ganara, aunque ambos terminaban ganando realmente.

Unas semanas más tarde en una cita con el medico la noticia se le dio a los tres jóvenes, Irma estaba embrazada…

¡Embarazada!

-o-o-o-o-o-o- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El teléfono sonó en la recamara logrando que Blaine se despertara de golpe y lo tomara, Kurt no tardo en abrir los ojos y ver como la cara de Blaine palidecía, no podía estar pasando, no podía pasar una vez más, Irma no podía llamar simplemente y decir que no les daría él bebe ¿no podía verdad?, Kurt comenzó a hiperventilar mientras Blaine apenas balbuceaba unas cosas y asentía como si la otra persona pudiera verlo asentir, entonces de la nada colgó el teléfono y salió de la cama como si le quemara, Kurt le siguió con un nudo en la garganta, conocía a Blaine y sabía que estaba por explotar y él explotaría también si su esposo no le daba un poco de información.

- ¡Se le rompió la fuente! –dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba un par de pantalones y trataba de ponérselos, cayendo al suelo al intentar poner dos pies en un solo lado, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso- Irma…Irma fue llevaba al hospital, nos llamó su prima…-dijo mientras se levantaba para ponerse bien el pantalón y miraba Kurt quien se había quedado helado - ¡Kurt debemos irnos, vamos bebe! –Dijo acercándose al otro para sacudirle un poco- vamos a ser papas –dijo con la voz quebrada de alegría antes de que el castaño abriera los labios para decir algo que nunca dijo-

Kurt se volvía un torbellino y termino de vestirse e incluso ayudo a su esposo vestirse pues no daba una, se había puesto una camisa al revés y había salido sin zapatos con las llaves el auto en la mano, a última hora habían decidido ir en taxi, ninguno de los dos estaban en condiciones de lidiar con el tráfico y no caer en un colapso nervioso, aunque el taxista que los llevo miro varias veces hacia atrás cuando Kurt de pronto soltaba un gritito contenido de nervios.

El camino fue eterno, pero aprovecharon para llamar a Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel y Cooper, quienes eran los más cercanos a la pareja, los que estaban al pendiente del asunto del bebe y que incluso conocían a Irma, Burt les había dicho que él y Carole tomarían un avión inmediatamente, que no se preocuparan y que respiraran profundamente, eso debido a que Kurt le había hablado tan rápido que incluso el pobre hombre había luchado contra sus ganas de salir en ese mismo momento sin avisarle a nadie para tranquilizar a su hijo, sus hijos, porque Blaine hacía tiempo se había vuelto algo más que la pareja de su hijo.

Llegaron al hospital y después de pagar y de regresar por el cambio y de darle propina al del taxi y de finalmente poder alejarse del taxi entraron al edificio con los nervios a flor de piel, les habían dicho en que piso y donde podrían encontrar al primo de Irma quien al verlos les dijo como había sido todo, Irma se había levantado temprano a ayudar con unos cupcakes, los decoraría para una fiesta infantil y estaba colocándose en mandil cuando había roto la fuente, congelando a los pocos que estaban en la cocina, la única que había reaccionado tomando una chamarra para ella, fue Fernanda, la chica que parecía ser incluso su hermana por el fuerte vínculo que las unía, sus llaves y moviendo la camioneta de entregas rumbo al hospital mientras la pobre de Irma comenzaba a sufrir de contracciones, grandes y dolorosas contracciones que lograron que maldijera incluso a los pajaritos que volaban cerca, Fernanda les explico que no había tenido tiempo de llamarlos antes, que en cuanto llegaron prácticamente había sido pasada a quirófano, aun cuando el bebe nacería de manera natural, fue entonces que recordó que debía llamar a los chicos, ahora solo esperaban, Irma tenía más de 2 horas en trabajo de parto y no le habían permitido la entrada por que ella se había negado, quería tener a bebe ella solita, y de paso que nadie la viera en ese estado casi infernal.

Una hora más paso aquella salita mientras Blaine tomaba las manos de Kurt y Fernanda se tomaba su quinto café, unos minutos más tarde una mujer salió en busca de Kurt y de Blaine, la doctora Sheila O'Conor , se quitaba el cubre bocas y miraba a los tres jóvenes en la sala de espera.

- Niña…-dijo la doctora de ojos color azul mientras extendía una sonrisa, observando como Kurt se llevaba las manos a la boca y Fernanda se apresuraba abrazarlos- Irma está bien, la vamos a pasar a su cuarto y si nos esperan allá les llevaremos a la pequeña… ¿ya tienen nombre? Irma nos dijo que ustedes decidirían como se llamaría

Kurt y Blaine se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir y decir el nombre que tenían para la pequeña, aquel que después de platicar horas, días, incluso meses había terminado decidiendo a última hora.

Pronto Irma fue trasladada a un cuarto privado, donde Blaine y Kurt la fueron a encontrar, Fernanda tenía que volver al trabajo pero había prometido ir antes de que terminara el día por otro lado los chicos habían jurado quedarse todo lo necesario con Irma, por eso cuando llevaron a la pequeña de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos increíblemente claros los tres se encontraban cerca, Irma tomo a la pequeña en brazos mientras Kurt se asomaba para ver como la bebe movía suavemente sus deditos y buscaba alrededor como si quisiera encontrar y memorizar a todos, lo cierto es que no estaban seguro de que fuese así, la niña estaba adecuándose al mundo exterior, fuera del calorcito tibio de su mamá, Blaine se acercó y beso la frente de Irma agradeciéndole todo lo que hacía por ellos, lo que era para ellos, Irma se sintió querida, cobijada por esos fabulosos hombres llenos de cariño que le darían el mejor de los hogares aquella pequeña que bostezaba entre sus brazos, entonces el nombre en la muñeca de la bebe llamo su atención, logrando que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, esa era la forma en que Blaine y Kurt la incluían en la vida de ellos, de esa hermosa y pequeña familia que comenzaba ahora, porque era algo que solo había mencionado una vez, aquella salida a ese hermoso café cerca de Central Park , cuando Kurt le había preguntado a ella que nombres les parecían bien para el bebe y ella había negado el participar, no quería influenciar en eso, pero había cedido ante los ojos de animados de Blaine y la insistencia coqueta de Kurt, no quería hacerse ilusiones, en verdad amaba a esos dos, en verdad quería estar cerca, ahora, justo en ese momento Irma lo supo, ellos jamás la dejarían fuera de sus vidas, ni aquella hermosa pequeña que comenzaba a dormitar en sus brazos, ante la mirada de ambos orgullos y felices padres.

**"Valeria Anderson-Hummel"**


End file.
